wififandomcom-20200214-history
Syslog remoto per la fonera
=Abilitiamo il syslog remoto per la Fonera+= Questo mini howto è una parziale risposta a tutti coloro i quali potrebbero chiedersi : "Ma ora che ho aperto la Fonera+ , che ci faccio?" La prima cosa di cui ho sentito la necessità è stato di abilitare il log di sistema da remoto . Dal momento che sono un beta tester FON , credo sia corretto avere a disposizione i file di log , anche per capire qualcosa di quello che succede al mio router. Abilitare il syslog remoto sul nostro computer In Ubuntu linux , dobbiamo editare il seguente file sudo nano -w /etc/default/syslogd SYSLOGD="-r" Ora syslog ha la capacità di ricevere files di log da hosts remoti Dobbiamo far ripartire syslog per applicare i nuovi parametri sudo /etc/init.d/sysklogd restart Abilitare la trasmissione di syslog attraverso la rete sulla Fonera+ Entriamo in ssh nella fonera+ ssh root@192.168.10.1 enter password :(default is admin) root@openwrt:~# Dobbiamo editare il file /etc/init.d/rcS . Ma nella Fonera plus non abbiamo a disposizione un editor , quindi non potremo modifilcare i file di configurazione direttamente dalla shell remota. La soluzione ci viene data da scp Apriamo un altro terminale e scriviamo : scp root@192.168.10.1:/etc/init.d/rcS rcS E il file rcS verrà trasferito sul nostro computer. Editiamo il file rcS come segue : nano -w rcS #!/bin/sh # Copyright © 2006 OpenWrt.org ${FAILSAFE:+exit} # FIXME: add logging configuration #[ -f /etc/config/network ] && . /etc/config/network #eval $(ipcalc "$log_ipaddr") #[ "$log_ipaddr" = "$IP" ] || log_ipaddr="" (original string)syslogd -C16 #${log_ipaddr:+-L -R $log_ipaddr} (NEW STRING)syslogd -R ipaddressofyourcomputer klogd ( for i in /etc/rc.d/S*; do $i boot 2>&1 done sysctl -p >&- ) | logger -s -p 6 -t '' & Ora diamo un reboot alla Fonera+ , o scollegando e ricollegando i lcavo di alimentazione , oppure , visto che ora possiamo finalmente farlo , dando il comando reboot . root@openwrt:~#reboot Controllare i file di log nel nostro computer Ora il log della fonera+ verrà inviato al demone syslog in ascolto sul nostro computer . Per controllare meglio le voci corrispondenti , possiamo opzionalmente apportare le seguenti modifiche : sudo nano -w /etc/hosts xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx (address of la fonera) fonera E con un semplice comando ottenere tutte le informazioni: sudo cat /var/log/messages | grep fonera | more Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : deleting routers Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : adding router 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:03 fonera : adding dns 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:16 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:44 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:52:07 fonera : /bin/uci: /etc/config/fon: 41: get_serial: not found Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : runlevel -> 1 Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : enqueued Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : killall: watch_chilli: no process killed Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : ERROR: chillispot is not running Oct 17 17:52:17 fonera : 36524 00119.229 171201.0 59.0 245951416895975.5 50628.7 0 Oct 17 17:52:20 fonera : chillispot:/dev/null:1: malformed string in configuration file Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 25 22 * * * /bin/thinclient cron Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 53 8 * * * ntpclient -s -h ntp-1.cso.uiuc.edu Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera chillispot4517: tun.c: 664: 2 (No such file or directory) TX queue length set to 100 Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera chillispot4517: ChilliSpot 1.0-coova.4. Copyright 2002-2005 Mondru AB. Licensed under GPL. Copyright 2006 Coova Technologies Ltd. Licensed under GPL. See http://www.chillispot.org for credits. Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera : fonsmcd successfully started